Elm Street Nightmare Pt 3
by Ghostwriter
Summary: When they were teenagers, Hanson and his friends survived a nightmare. Now they have to do it again.
1. Prologue: Discovery

ELM STREET NIGHTMARE

DISCLAIMER

Last part of Jump Street's "Elm Street" trilogy. Back story belongs to Wes Craven and Jump Street belongs to Stephen J. Cannel. I only own characters you don't recognize.

PROLOGUE: DISCOVERY

Two hours later, a brand-new Mercedes Benz came up the drive. When the headlights, came upon the scene, the driver slammed on the breaks.

"Oh, my gosh! Bobby!" the man exclaimed, practically jumping out of the driver's seat.

"Rick! Oh, my gosh! It's Bobby?" his wife queried, mirroring her husband's actions. The couple ran to their son and knelt down. The woman gasped in fright.

"Oh, my baby! Oh, my boy! Oh, my son!" she exclaimed hysterically. She reached over to cradle him, but her husband stopped her.

"I need to go call the police," he told her. "Come on, baby," he continued. He helped her up and they walked into the house. With trembling fingers, Rick dialed a number.

"9-1-1. What's your emergency?" an operator questioned.

"My son---he's been murdered. He was---left on the drive. There's so much blood," Rick reported.

"Okay, give us an address, and we'll send someone right away," the operator promised. The man did as he was requested. Back at Jump Street, Tom avoided the gaze of his partners and friends as he re-buttoned his shirt. He couldn't believe he had just told the others about Torres and what he had done to him. Now that they knew he was---**damaged**---they'd never look at him the same again. Judy could barely breathe after hearing about what had happened to Tom. _I can't believe someone would be so sick_, she thought to herself. Just then, the phone rang. Capt. Fuller picked up one of the receivers.

"Fuller," he announced. Then, "Hanson, it's for you." Almost numbly, Tom walked to his commanding officer and took the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. "We'll be right there," he said a moment later. He hung up. "Rod, let's go," he said.

"What's up?" the musician wondered.

"Torres left a little present on the driveway," came the answer, starting for the door.

"Right behind you," he proclaimed. He and the others continued out of the chapel and into their respective vehicles. Moments later, they arrived at the residence. Officers Donagon and Parsings were talking to the parents.

"So, you were coming home when you saw your son in your cars headlights?" Donagon asked softly as a group of cars came up and parked.

"That's right," the couple confirmed. Charlie continued to talk as Officer Parsings noticed a man and what appeared to be a group of kids was coming up the drive.

"Hey, hey, hey! Whoa! This is a crime scene. You can't be here," he stated, hurrying towards them.

"You must be a rookie. Donagon called us," one of the kids told him, starting to pass.

"Yeah, nice try kid. I may be new, but I know a scam when I hear one. Now beat it before I arrest you," Parsings told him, getting in his way.

"The name's Hanson! **Officer** Hanson!" the boy shouted, thrusting a badge in Parson's face. "I know more about this case than you could ever dream of. Now get out of our way, rookie," he growled, pushing past him. Then, he walked up to the body.

"Oh, man," Tom sighed, leaning over to look at the note. "Three, four, better lock your door," he read in a sing-song voice.

"That the kid?" Rod questioned. Tom turned around.

"Rod, you don't wanna see this," he said, trying to block his friend's line of sight. But it was too late.

"Did he---oh, my---" Rod's voice trailed off. Then, he walked over to a car and kicked it, and then slammed his hands on it.

"TORRES! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" he screamed.


	2. Chapter One: Another Break Down

DISCLAIMER

21 Jump Street belongs to Stephen J. Cannel. Torres and his back story belong to Wes Craven.

After the scene had been processed, the Jump Street unit found themselves at Donagon's precinct.

"Man! I can**not** believe this is happening again!" Rod complained.

"Yeah, it totally bites," Tom agreed. Then, "Charlie, I gotta admit, I'm worried. It's happening all over again."

"Hey, take it easy, Kiddo. I won't let anything happen," Charlie said soothingly.

"Why did they let him out? We were all better off with him in jail!" Rod cried.

"Heck, we'd be better off if you and Dad hadn't talked me down!" Tom screamed.

"Tommy---" Charlie began to say.

"NO! I had him! I could've shot him point blank! **I** could've prevented this!" Tom shouted.

"Tommy---" Charlie interjected again, starting to put his hands on the officer's shoulders.

"Why did you talk me down!?" Tom interrupted, knocking his hands away.

"'Cause I couldn't let you ruin your life," Charlie said.

"Ruin my?---it was **already** ruined!" Tom angrily proclaimed. Then, before anybody could stop him, he went to a desk, knocked over several items, and began kicking and smacking the desk. Judy gasped in surprise.

"I had him! He was right there!" Tom cried. "I could've done it! I was right there!" he continued.

"Tommy, come on, stop!" Rod pleaded.

"You should've let me kill him! You should've let me kill him!" Tom shouted.

"Hanson, please," Judy said. The frenzied actions continued. "I had him! I could've---" Tom ranted.

"Hanson, **please**!" she emphasized, her voice breaking. Tom gave one last kick and hit the table one last time. The others saw his shoulders shake and realized he was crying.

"Aw, Dare Devil," Rod said softly. He walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dang it," Tom sobbed. "I can't---I can't do this again. I don't **want** to do this again," he told him.

"I know, man. Believe me, I know," the musician stated.

"Torres is---he's makin' a comeback. They let him out and now he's killing again. It's just like when we were kids. Only it's worse because we know who it is, and we can't catch him," the officer cried.

"Listen Kiddo, I'm gonna have some officers check out a hunch," Charlie said gently.

"You mean, maybe he's still usin' the warehouse?" Tom asked, turning around.

"It's a possibility," Charlie stated.

"But we burned it. All of us," Tom responded.

"Yeah, but he's always been a creature of habit. He **lives** for structures and routines. It'd make perfect sense for him to use the warehouse," Rod pointed out.

"That's---that's true," Tom agreed, wiping away his tears.

"I'll go make that call," Charlie said. He then walked to a desk, picked up the phone, and dialed a number. Then, "Yeah, it's Donagon. Listen, I gotta hunch 'bout The Butcher case. Could you swing by the old warehouse?" Tom let out a shaky breath. He couldn't believe he had lost it again, and in front of the others no less. They probably thought he was some big sissy. As Charlie talked on the phone, Tom could barely suppress a shudder as Torres' evil laughter rang through his head.


	3. Chapter Two: Nightmares And Memories

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

LibraryTech: Yep. I'm not sure of that myself. Hope this is soon enough.

Rubydoo: Thanks, I will, hey, thanks for the reminder. Didn't mean to leave him out. You're welcome.

Windyfontaine (chs 1-2): Yeah, I guess that's true. Thanks. Hope you enjoy. Yep. Oh, yeah. Yeah, that'd be a good idea. I don't want you to get electrocuted. Thanks. You too.

Jayme (chs 1-2): Thanks. Glad you like it. Hope this is soon enough. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Back story belongs to Wes Craven 21 Jump Street belongs to Stephen J. Cannel. I'm going on vacation in 6 days, and I won't be near a computer, but I'll try to update as much as possible beforehand.

Hours later, Tom and Rod were sleeping in an interrogation room while Donagon, Fuller, and the rest of the Jump Street unit watched from a window. Tom was in a chair and Rod was on the floor.

"I've never seen Hanson act like that," Doug commented.

"Torres put him through a lot. The freak did a lot of damage," Donagon told him. In the interrogation room, Rod tossed and turned.

"_**Rodrico," a voice whispered. A fourteen-year old boy panted.**_

"_**No," he moaned. There was a screeing sound.**_ In his sleep, Rod moaned. He was trapped in the nightmare.

"_**Rodrico," Torres whispered. He chuckled as he came up to the boy. He let his blades caress the teen's cheek.**_

"_**You sick freak! I'll make you pay for this," Rod said. The man backhanded him.**_

"_**I'll make it slow," he whispered. **_

"NOOOOOO!" Tom jerked awake at the sound of his friend's frightened screams.

"Rod, Rod, it's just a nightmare," he said, kneeling down beside him. Rod started to lash out, but the officer quickly intercepted the attack.

"Rod, it's just a nightmare!" Tom exclaimed. With a gasp, the musician jerked awake.

"You okay?" Tom asked.

"I was back there---with **him**," Rod whispered.

"Aw, geez," Tom said sympathetically. Rod panted shakily.

"I---I don't know what to do. He'll---he'll come gunnin' for me. I just know it," he worried.

"Yeah, I'm worried too," Tom admitted. "I mean, I was the one who torched the place," he continued softly. Rod reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll never get near you," he promised.

"We're brothers to the death," the officer proclaimed, clasping his friend's hand. Doug's throat muscles constricted. Man, he didn't know how to help Tom. And that killed him. He blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Meanwhile, Donagon, Parsings, and some officers perused the old warehouse.

"Hey Charlie?" Henry said suddenly.

"Yeah, Henry?" Charlie responded.

"Who's this Officer Hanson kid? I mean, I've never heard of him. He looks way too young to be an officer," Henry commented.

"He's got a young face. That's why he got a special assignment," Charlie answered. When he didn't elaborate, Henry moved on.

"So, how does he know about The Butcher case?" he questioned.

"That's his story. Not mine," was the answer. Just then, one of the officers called for them. Curious, the two followed the call.

"What is it?" Henry wondered.

"Charlie, look," the officer replied. They followed the officer's gaze and Henry felt his stomach lurch. Connected to the wall was a set of chains hanging limply. Officer Parsings bent down for a closer look.

"Dang. He's **definitely** back in business," Charlie stated grimly.


	4. Chapter Three: School Gossip

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

LibraryTech: No, prob. Thanks. I'll explain that in the story. Okey-doke.

Windyfontaine: Wait and see. Thanks. Here you go. Good advice. Thanks, I will.

Jayme: Thanks. Here you go. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Wes Craven and Stephen J. Cannel. I only own the newer plot. I've made up the name of the school.

The next morning, Tom found himself back at Kingston Lane High School.

"Hey, Rogers!" a voice shouted. Tom turned around to see George.

"Hey, what's up?" Tom wondered.

"Bobby's been murdered," George reported. _Aw, shoot. I can't believe it's already in the news_, Tom thought to himself.

"Wha---what do you mean?" Tom questioned.

"It was all over the news. Apparently, Mr. and Mrs. Kincaid came home and found him on the drive," George told him.

"Whoa. That's---terrible," Tom said with some difficulty.

"It's more than terrible. I can't even image what they must be going through," George stated.

"Well, this conversation's **way** too depressing. I've **gotta** have a pick me up," Tom declared.

"You're kidding me. Something like this is going on, and you just wanna get stoned?" George asked in confused surprise.

"Hey, man, no disrespect to Bobby or his folks, but I don't want my head filled with that trash," Tom answered. George had to give Tommy that. He couldn't believe that Bobby was gone. Just like that. Just---**gone**.

"Well, I don't got a stash, but we should get to class. I don't really feel like bein' alone right now," George told him.

"Yeah, I hear you," Tom said softly. They walked towards their class. As the teacher talked, Tom's mind wandered. He didn't know what to do. The Butcher was out and killing again. And if he wasn't careful, any of these kids could be the next victim. _Great. Now I've got two jobs. Bustin' them for dealin' dope and keepin' 'em alive_, the officer thought to himself.

"_**Tommy," Torres whispered. "Tommy," the man whispered again. He scraped his blades across the wall. Tommy panted shakily.**_

"Mr. Rogers?" Tom jumped in surprise. "Are you okay?" the teacher asked in concern.

"I'm, uh---yeah. I'm fine. I just---I, uh---I watched the news this morning," Tom answered. The woman's face became understanding.

"Does anybody want to talk about this?" she questioned.

"How could anyone do that to another person?" a girl wondered. "How could they just---take someone's life?" she continued.

"Some people are just sick that way," Tom replied. "They get off on the pain, don't care who they hurt," he mused, his eyes clouding with unseen torment.

"Is there something you want to talk about, Tommy?" the teacher queried.

"No. I'm---I'm all right. Just shaken, really," Tom lied. Well, half-lied. He **was** shook up. The Butcher was back and killing again.

"When my mom saw what happened on the news, she went postal. Said it was just like something that had happened ten years ago," a girl commented.

"What do you mean?" Dennis queried.

"I don't know what she was talking about. I asked her, but she shut me out," the girl answered. Suddenly, they all became aware of soft sobbing.

"Stacey? Are you okay?" a boy asked.

"I---I'm sorry. It's just---it's this guy…they used to call him The Butcher. Bobby's murder---it---it sounds like what **he** used to do," Stacey told them.

"Are you serious?" another girl questioned. Stacey nodded.

"I---I was only six, but---" Tom got out of his chair and sat down beside the girl, holding her and making little shushing sounds. _Dang it! How many more people is he gonna hurt?_ he wondered. Dennis found himself staring at the two in surprise. Stacey remembered something like that when she had been so young? _Man, that's horrible_, he thought to himself. He blew out a breath and his eyes clouded. He didn't know what to say. And this **had** to be killing Hanson. Meanwhile, back in a hidden room of the warehouse, Torres' eyes darkened as his fingers gripped a photograph. Once again, those cops had invaded his home. Once again, they were trying to take him down. Well, they would fail. And he would get his revenge on the kids who had burned him…especially Tommy and Rod. His eyes flickered to the picture. It showed the two boys at fourteen, arms slung around each other's necks in a brotherly fashion. Torres smiled as his fingers caressed the visage of Rod who was sporting a black eye.

"Soon, Rodrico. Very soon, we'll be back together," he promised in a whisper. He let his features curve into a smile.


	5. Chapter Four: Arrest And Capture

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

LibraryTech: Thanks. Well, keep readin'. Yep. Exactly. Yeah, it's hard. Keep readin'. Hope this isn't too long of a wait.

Windyfontaine: Yep. Too bad. Maybe, maybe not. Yeah, I thought it'd be ironic. Well, not when you wrote your review I didn't, no. It's okay, I don't mind nudges. You too.

Jayme: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

21 Jump Street belongs to Stephen J. Cannel and the back story belongs to Wes Craven. I own everything else. I know I didn't show it, but the officers **did** tell Jump Street what they had found. I know I didn't do it in the previous chap, but in this chap, I alternate between "Tommy" and "Tom" because the former is what the kids know Hanson as. Slight reference to "Nemeses". I'm not sure what rank Tom's dad was, so I'm just gonna make something up.

After school, Tom and Dennis went into the boys' restroom.

"Why are we always makin' deals in the men's room?" Tom wondered.

"'Cause high school kids lack originality," Dennis replied. Then, "You all right? You seemed kinda shaken in class."

"Just worried. I mean, not only do we have to bust these kids, we now have to keep them from bein' butchered," Tom responded.

"But Officer Donagon said all they found was a bloody pair of chains," Dennis reminded him.

"Yeah, and what do you wanna bet that it has Bobby's DNA on it?" Tom queried. Before Dennis could answer, the door opened to reveal George and a friend.

"Here we go," Dennis commented.

"You got the stuff?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah. We got it," George confirmed.

"How'd you get it so fast?" Dennis asked in mock suspicion. "What are you guys? Cops or somethin'?" he questioned. The two boys laughed.

"Us? Cops? You're kiddin', right?" George asked.

"Hey, you never know," Tommy defended his partner.

"Well, we're **not** cops. We're just that good," the second boy bragged, as he produced the bag from underneath his coat. Tom and Dennis looked at each other, each raising a brow. Then, they turned back to the boys.

"Looks good," Tommy stated. Then, "Boys, we have some **very** bad news for you." George and his friend waited. "We're cops!" Tommy announced. The two teens felt their jaws drop. They were **what**?

"You're what?" they chorused.

"Against the wall," Tom instructed. With a huff, the boys did as they were told.

"Man, this is unbelievable," George complained.

"Trust me George, with what's going on right now, you're safer in jail," Tom stated as he clasped the cuffs over the boy's wrists.

"What? You mean, like, what happened to Bobby?" George asked.

"Yeah," Tom responded. He and Dennis led the kids out.

"Narc!" someone called. Booker froze. It was just like in his dream.

"Keep movin', man. Just ignore it," Hanson murmured. Booker shook his head clear of the disturbing thought and continued on his way. From the school, they took the two boys to Jump Street Chapel. The other officers watched as they were placed in a lockup.

"They looked ticked," Harry said.

"But at least they're safe," Tom commented. _Thank goodness for small favors_, he thought to himself. George and his friend looked at each other. Sure Bobby had been murdered. But that was just a freak thing. No one was after them. Tom stared at the boys and saw the disbelief on their faces. He scoffed. Stupid teens. Thought they were infallible. Meanwhile, Rod paced around his apartment. He didn't know what to do. Torres was back out, and he had already escalated. He hadn't kept that kid for as long as he had kept his previous victims. That meant he wasn't being satiated. _Dang. What are we gonna do? Torres is---he's escalated. He'll kill somebody else_, he thought frantically. He needed to think---clear his head. Blowing out a breath, he left the apartment. What he didn't know, was that Torres had decided to do the same thing. Only, he wasn't trying to clear his head, he was on the hunt for his next victim in a rented car. He smiled when he saw the flashy car. He recognized the Viper from the articles. This was Rod's car.

"Hello, Boy," he smirked. He maneuvered his car so that he was following the Viper. Rod smiled softly as he felt the breeze from the car's motion tussle his hair. This had been a great idea. Even when he was a kid, cruising around the neighborhood had helped him to think. Presently, he became aware that he was being followed.

"What the---" he asked myself. To test his theory, he turned. The car behind him did the same.

"Okay, not good," he muttered. But he couldn't stop. He didn't even know who it was. Just then, his car's engine sputtered. "Aw, man! They said they fixed this!" he complained, banging a hand on the dash. Seconds later, the car stopped and the singer gave an exclamation of disgust. Then, he glanced in the rearview mirror. Even though it was dark, he managed to catch a flash of light.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Rod exclaimed. He jumped out of the car and took off. Torres stopped his car and grinned. _I love a chase_, he thought to himself, as he began pursuing the musician. Rod urged himself faster. _Thank goodness I took Detective Hanson's whuppin' to heart when he caught me smokin'_, he thought. As he ran, he could hear Torres getting closer. _Man, he's quick for an old guy_, he thought. As he Torres chased after Rod, the man let his knives scrape along anything he could find. Rod shuddered at the sound.

"Rodrico," Torres whispered. Rod quickened his pace. He looked over his shoulder---and tripped, wrenching his ankle. Torres laughed and approached him. Rod began crawling as fast as he could. Torres chuckled and advanced on him. The man bent down and grabbed an ankle. Rod kicked him away and continued his retreat. With a growl, Torres bent down and grabbed Rod's ankle again. This time though, he let his blades dig into his flesh. Rod cried out with a whimper.

"Come to Freddy," he whispered menacingly.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" the musician exclaimed, trying to grasp at something to keep him from being pulled. Torres laughed as he dragged his victim away, still kicking and screaming.


	6. Chapter Five: Victim And Bait

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Yeah. Exactly. Thanks. Okey-doke. Here you go. Thanks, you too.

Jayme: Yeah. Keep readin'. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Story is still basically on hold, but I thought I'd give you at least **one** chap before finals. 21 Jump Street belongs to Stephen J. Cannel. Back story belongs to Wes Craven. I only own the plot. Btw, after I finish this story and Gospel of Deceit, I have two chaps of the sequel of my version of NOES, but I'm unsure if I can keep it at five chaps. Would you guys mind if it was longer? This is a resubmit, since Mrs. Hanson's name clicked when I saw it in another fic.

Minutes later, Rod found himself chained to a wall in the warehouse.

"Dang you, Torres. You won't get away with this," he said.

"Sssshhhhh," Torres soothed, putting a gloved finger on the musician's lips, causing him to jerk away.

"Don't you touch me," he snapped.

"Ha, ha, ha. Oh, Rodrico. Don't be this way," the man chuckled fondly, letting a finger glide down the musician's cheek.

"You sick freak. We should've killed you," Rod said. Torres' eyes darkened and then he put a hand around Rod's throat.

"You don't want to push me, Rodrico," he warned. "And what did you think you were doing telling everybody about us?" he demanded. Rod panted and struggled against his bonds. "I was pretty sure we had an agreement," he continued. He removed his hand from his throat and backhanded him. Rod moaned as the blades left blood on his cheek. "Answer me!" he shouted.

"You were tried for sexual abuse and murder. You really expected it stay hidden?" Rod rasped. Torres backhanded him again.

"Don't you talk to me that way," he snarled. Once again, Rod moaned. Torres reached over and tousled the musician's hair. Rod made a desperate sound in his throat and jerked his head away. Torres chuckled and continued the gesture, moving his hand to his victim's cheek. Rod tried to move away, but the chains prohibited the escape. As the man continued his actions, Rod's mind went back.

"Rodrico," Torres whispered. He let his glove scrape along the wall. _**Rod trembled in his chains. **_

"_**Please…don't," he whispered hoarsely. Torres chuckled as he approached him.**_ Pressure on his throat brought the man out of his dark musings.

"You best pay attention, boy," Torres said. Rod gagged. _You freak. You'll die…__**slowly**_ Rod thought to himself. Then, mercifully, he sank into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, someone had found Rod's abandoned Viper had called it in, resulting in the Jump Street Unit, Officer Parsings, and Officer Donagon going out to the scene. Hanson carefully checked the engine, which sputtered.

"Okay, so it died, which probably ticked him off," the officer commented. Then, with a soft chuckle, "He's got quite a temper."

"What do you think happened?" Officer Parsings wondered.

"Torres. It's---it's got to be," Tom stammered.

"There's no connection," Officer Parsings stated.

"Rod's gone," Tom said.

"There's no note, therefore, no con-nect-ion," Officer Parsings told him. Tom lunged at Henry.

"Don't you tell me there's no connection! Torres is out, and now Rod's gone! He's gonna kill him! Do you understand that? Huh? Do you?!" Tom shouted, shoving Henry against a car.

"Hey, hey, hey, Tommy. Whoa!" Charlie said, grabbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, calm down, man," Doug added.

"Charlie, are you **sure** there---there was nothing in the warehouse?" Tom asked.

"Nothing. Just a pair of bloody handcuffs, which were covered in Bobby Markinson's DNA," Charlie responded. Tom frantically ran his fingers through his hair.

"You sure? You checked **everywhere**? The panel, the room---" he began to question.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What panel? What room?" the older man asked.

"Hanson, what are you talking about?" Dennis questioned at the same time.

"The---the---**room**!" Tom emphasized. "N---no one---you didn't---oh, my!" he exclaimed frantically.

"Whoa. Breathe kiddo," Charlie soothed.

"That's---that's probably how he got out the---the last time---the room! A---and if you guys did---didn't find any---" Tom's voice trailed off.

"Breathe kiddo," Charlie interrupted soothingly.

"Char---I'm gonna be---" the other officers barely had time to jump back before he began retching and fell to the ground.

"Maybe it's me, but I've never seen Hanson barf so much," Booker muttered.

"Booker!" Hoffs chided, elbowing him.

"What? I'm just sayin'," Booker defended himself. Charlie came up behind him.

"What room, Tommy?" he asked when he was done vomiting.

"It---it was---where he put us---when he thought you were getting close. He---he knew Dad was looking---he thought it was such a kick that---that he was doin' the cop's son, while he was trying to find him," Tom responded hoarsely. He shakily stood up and began walking off.

"Whoa. Where you goin'?" Charlie asked.

"Gonna get Rod back," Tom replied.

"Well, let us help," Doug offered.

"Thanks, but---I gotta do this on my own," Tom told him.

"Hanson---" Booker began.

"You got siblings, Book?" Tom asked, turning around.

"Yeah. I'm the oldest," Booker replied.

"You'd watch out for them…do anything for them?" Tom continued, his voice breaking.

"In a heartbeat," Booker stated.

"Well, Rod, Kelly, and Melissa are **my** siblings. And I know the **perfect** way to trap Torres," Tom declared.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you thinking?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry, Charlie. If I told you, you wouldn't let me do it," Tom stated. Without waiting for an answer, he went to his mustang, got in, and drove off. For a moment, the others stared, and then got into their respective vehicles, and followed him. In his car, Tom could barely keep himself from shaking. _I---I can't believe I'm actually gonna try to draw him out like this_, he thought. But he knew what Torres liked. He had noticed the pattern in the kids, even if the others hadn't. The officer maneuvered his mustang to his mother's house. Then, he parked the car and walked up to the door, which was opened to reveal his mother.

"Uh, Tommy. What are you doing here?" Margaret Hanson wondered.

"My room still the same?" Tom queried.

"Of course. You know that," Margaret answered.

"Thanks," Tom said, moving past her.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Margaret asked.

"You've been watching the news, haven't you?" Tom responded.

"Yes. I've been worried sick and---" the woman cut herself off. "Tommy, what are you planning?" she demanded.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," Tom dismissed.

"Thomas Hanson Jr., you have the same body language your father always got when he was about to do something crazy and stupid. Now you tell me what you're planning to do," Margaret snapped, grabbing his arm and whirling him around.

"I'm gonna draw out Torres," Tom told her.

"You're going to **what**?" Margaret gasped.

"He's got Rod, Mom. And he'll go after someone else tonight. It's **gotta** be me," Tom insisted. Margaret looked at her son. Dang it if he didn't look exactly like his father with the same stubbornness in his face.

"You be careful," she warned.

"Always am," he promised, giving her a light peck on the cheek. Then, he went up to his old room just as the other officers approached the driveway.

"Now what's going on?" the woman griped, going to the door.

"Where's Hanson?" Captain Fuller asked.

"Up there. Maybe you guys can talk some sense into him," Margaret answered. Curious, the officers hurried in the direction the woman had indicated.

"Hanson?" Harry asked. There was no answer.

"Hey, yo, Tommy! Are you in here or what?" Doug called.

"Yeah! In here!" they heard him acknowledge. When they got to the room, they found their friend in a pair of old, ripped, gray jeans and was just slipping into an old faded tee.

"I'm surprised they still fit," Dennis commented. Tom turned around.

"It's what he likes---the grunge look. It---it turns him on," he explained, as he got an old backpack of his out of the closet, brought it to his bed, and then turned so that they couldn't see what he put inside.

"Hanson," Judy said.

"Look, Bobby was a grunge king. So was the other boy. Now if I let him take me, I can save Rod and any other potential victim," Tom told them.

"Well, at least let a couple of us come along with you as backup," Doug encouraged.

"No. Absolutely not," Tom disagreed. He pushed past them.

"Hanson," Booker said, grabbing his arm.

"Bite me with a twirling lawnmower," Tom snapped, jerking free. Then, he went downstairs and out the door. While this was going on, Torres had managed to bring Rod out of his stupor. The musician groaned as Torres let his hands travel over his body.

"You feel so good. It's been a long time since I've had you," Torres murmured.

"You sick freak. I'll kill you," Rod said as he felt the man's breath on his neck. The man snarled and leaned in even closer.

"I should kill you right now, boy," he whispered. "But luckily for you, I have some business to attend to," he continued. Then, he pulled away. _Business to attend---? _Rod thought. Then, he understood.

"NO!" Rod shouted, as he fought against the bonds. Torres chuckled and walked out of the room. Rod gave his shackles one last shake, and then slumped against the wall. Minutes later, the man was out cruising again. His eyes prowled the streets. Rod was good, he enjoyed him…but he needed someone else. Someone else to whimper and cower before him. Suddenly, he noticed a boy walking down the streets. His lips curved into a smile. Yes. Just what he wanted. His headlights shined on the figure and that was when he saw who it was.

"Tommy," he murmured. He followed the officer for a little bit, and then stopped his car. He got out and let his knives scrape across the car. Tom gasped and turned around.

"Torres," he whispered, suddenly feeling like a fourteen-year old boy again. _Maybe this was a bad idea_, he thought to himself. However, he forced the wave of panic down. This was exactly what he wanted.

"One, two, Butcher's comin' for you," Torres sang tauntingly. Tom took off. Torres laughed. He loved a good chase. Tom lugged the pack over his shoulder and tried not to listen to the screes as Torres got closer. Suddenly, he tripped over something. The officer began crawling away, and grunted as he felt himself being pulled away. He gave a few kicks, but to no avail. As he was dragged along the concrete, Tom kept a firm grip on his backpack.


	7. Chapter Six: Final Showdown

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

LibraryTech: Sorry. Well, at least you have a good excuse. I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill ya. Keep readin'. Well, well, well…at least you're enjoyin' it. Here you go.

Ihearttwojacks: Thanks. Well, **this** particular story only has one last chap, but I hope you tune in for my NOES story. I won't. Thanks for the encouragement.

Jayme: Yep. You'll see. Cool.

DISCLAIMER

Good news, I only have one final left. After tomorrow, I'll be free. Belongs to Stephen J. Cannel and the back story belongs to Wes Craven. I only own the plot.

Moments later, Torres returned to his warehouse and dragged Tom into a room. Then, he was unceremoniously dumped in a corner. Torres chuckled.

"Tommy," he said fondly.

"What do you want, Torres?" Tom asked, as he clutched at his backpack.

"Such a stupid question, Tommy. After all, you dressed to impress," Torres smirked.

"Better me than some sixteen-year old kid who doesn't even know about you," Tom shot back. Torres looked at the officer. Those clothes, that backpack…the man could feel the arousal starting. Tom wanted to shudder at the eager expression on Torres' face, but he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Besides, this is what he wanted, Torres focused on him so that he wouldn't go after anymore kids.

"Tommy," Torres whispered, approaching him. Tom had to swallow the lump in his throat, and as he clutched his backpack, he didn't have to pretend to be afraid. His blood had run cold and there was a terrible pit in his stomach. For the first time, it occurred to the officer that this may not have been the best plan. As the man approached him, the officer backed away. However, it wasn't long until he found himself against the wall. He gulped again. Then, he panted shakily. Torres chuckled and knelt down.

"Such a familiar scene, hey, Tommy?" he asked, letting a blade caress his cheek. Then, he forced his head upward by putting another blade under his chin. "I don't know why you let me grab you, but I'm glad you did," he continued.

"Better me than some poor kid who doesn't even know about you," Tom responded. Torres chuckled again.

"Oh, is that it?" he asked, grabbing the front of his shirt. Tom's breath caught as he was hauled to his feet, causing him to drop the backpack. "Tommy," he whispered, letting the blades caress the officer's face. He let out a small, uncomfortable grunt and he jerked away. The man laughed again. Then, he slid one of his blades down his shirt. He got halfway down his shirt, when Tommy kneed the man between his legs. With a howl, Torres let the officer go.

"You'd think I'd let you do that to me again? You got another think comin'," Tom snarled. Recovering, Torres lunged. The two began fighting. Meanwhile, Tom and Torres were unaware that Charlie, Parsings, and the Jump Street unit had followed the two to the warehouse. Charlie silently indicated which direction they should go and they nodded.

"Everyone be careful," Captain Fuller told everyone before they went their separate ways. Hoffs, Ioki, and Parsings checked the Eastside of the warehouse.

"You guys are cops?" Parsings questioned.

"Yep," Hoffs confirmed. Captain Fuller and Charlie checked the Westside of the building.

"I can't believe Hanson did this," Captain Fuller.

"Yeah, he **is** a stubborn little cuss, isn't he?" Charlie commented. The men chuckled. Booker and Penhall were checking out the middle of the warehouse.

"I can't believe Tommy did this. He's like---lost it," Booker commented.

"You're not wrong," Penhall stated.

"I mean, goin' in without backup---that's more like somethin' **I** would do," Booker continued.

"Yeah," Penhall agreed. Just then, they heard crashing.

"What the---" They took off. While this was going on, Hoffs, Ioki, and Parsings had found out where Rod was due to the noise he had started to make.

"Over there," Hoffs noted. They hurried to the spot and forced open the door.

"I take it you're friends of Tommy's?" Rod asked.

"Yeah," Hoffs answered, drawing her gun.

"Go for it," Rod told her. She fired. At various parts of the warehouse, the other officers stopped.

"What was that?" Fuller wondered.

"They probably just found Rod," Charlie said, trying to hide his concern. Then, "Come on; let's see if we can find that hidden room Hanson was talking about." Meanwhile, Booker and Penhall hurried to the sounds of the fighting.

"Tommy!" Booker exclaimed, as the two officers ran into the room.

"Guys, help me!" Tom shouted as everyone else came into the room. He struggled to keep the blades away from his face. Rod noted the backpack that had been kicked to a side and ran to it. Hoffs and Ioki tried to pull the man off their friend, but were pushed away. Presently, Rod found what he was looking for: a gun. He pulled it out. Then, he aimed and squeezed the trigger. Torres froze in shock, stood up, and turned around.

"Rod," he gasped.

"Don't look so surprised. You had it coming…Daddy," Rod declared. Tommy kicked Torres' legs out from under him, grabbed his right arm, and forced the man's glove into his chest.

"Let's see how **you** like it, you sick freak," he growled as Torres gave one last raspy breath, and then faded away. Then, he stood up.

"Everyone okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Tommy. We're all okay," Rod assured.

"Let's get out of here," Tom declared.

"I hear that," Rod agreed. With that, everyone grouped together and walked out.


	8. Epilogue: Movin' On

SHOUTOUTS/ANSWERS

Rubydoo: Thanks. Yes, you're right.

Windyfontaine (6-7): Glad you think so. No prob. Wow, that bites, sorry to hear that. Yay you. Keep readin'. They are, and I think I did, thanks. Thanks. Yeah. I know, and I'm the one who did it to him. Okey-doke. I'll try to oblige. Yeah, glad you approve. Yep. Okey-doke. Thanks. You too.

Jayme: Good. I made shock value. Yeah, I thought that'd be a neat twist. Glad you like.

DISCLAIMER

21 Jump Street belongs to Stephen J. Cannel. I only own the plot. I use something here that belongs to Wes Craven and will correlate to a later short fic.

3 WEEKS LATER

The Jump Street unit minus Tom, Rod, Melissa, and Kelly walked down the street. Rod was throwing a football in the air and catching it.

"So, you guys get your case solved?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. A couple weeks back," Dennis answered.

"That's good," Melissa said. Then, "Hey, where's Tommy?"

"I don't know. He said he'd meet us here," Judy responded. Just then, they heard rustling from the bushes.

"What was that?" Melissa asked. The rustling came again.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it's cruisin' for a bruisin'," Rod responded.

"Oh, Rod Lane, tough guy," Kelly declared.

"You know it, baby," Rod said, flashing grin in her direction. The noise came again.

"Aw, it ain't nothin'," Dennis dismissed. He stepped away from the group. There was a loud roar and Dennis went down.

"And it's Tom Hanson bringin' down Booker just three yards from the goal line," Tom celebrated.

"What a brilliant tackle. And the fans go wild," Rod complimented with a chuckle as Tom helped Dennis up.

"Hanson! I'm gonna kill you!" Dennis growled.

"Lighten up, Book," Tom said.

"You threaten death to the guy who just made you family? Great friend," Rod said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Dennis wondered.

"It's the Elm Street way of makin' someone family," Tom explained.

"Yeah, he did it to us too," Judy agreed.

"Oh, uh…wow," Dennis said. He didn't know what to say. Hanson had just declared him family?

"Hanson, you Dare Devil. One of these days, you are gonna get yourself killed," Rod fondly scolded.

"Because Tommy Hanson could **never** turn down a dare," Melissa told them.

"Yeah, right," Booker scoffed. The other Jump Street officers held back snickers.

"It's true," Kelly insisted.

"Yeah, if you go by the 22nd Precinct, the older officers **still** talk about the famous Hanson Clearance," Rod confirmed.

"Oh, no. Guys. Don't bring that up," Tom said.

"The what?" Ioki questioned.

"Guys, come on. Don't," Tom interjected.

"Well, when we were fourteen---before all this trash happened----I had foolishly bet Tommy that he couldn't jump over cop car, and well---" Melissa began.

"He commandeered one of the patrol bikes, used a guardrail for a ramp---" Kelly continued.

"And cleared so many cars, even the cops applauded," Rod finished.

"Of course, afterwards, my dad gave me a whuppin' I never forgot," Tom chuckled.

"I swear, they still talk about it," Rod insisted.

"I'd like to see that," Doug commented.

"Oh no, Doug. My Dare Devil days are over," Tom told him.

"Come on. Just one little stunt," Doug pleaded.

"Guys, I'm gonna kill you for even mentioning this," Tom mock growled.

"Sure, Hanson. Sure," his old friends teased.

"Guys, I'm ser---" Tom began to say. His protest was cut off by Rod slinging an arm around his neck.

"Come on, Tommy. You know you love us," Rod stated.

"Heaven help me, I do," Tom responded. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, come on. Let's play some football," Rod suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. They all spread out.

"Watch out for Tommy and Rod---they cheat," Melissa cautioned.

"Who? Us?" Rod and Tom chorused.

"Yes, you," Kelly answered. Rod threw the football and soon, a small, but intense game began.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

If you or someone you know has been sexually assaulted, call RAINN's national hotline at 1-800-656-HOPE (4673).


End file.
